Blood Never Looked So Pretty
by MisuerDelacroix
Summary: Love, betrayel, death. Confusion entangles Tohru when she is face with the new guy at school, who has a crush on Tohru. Will Kyo stand in the way? Or will this new boy steal Tohru to himself..whether she wants him or not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer;; I do not own this, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1-

Small rays of sunlight glistened into the pale room of Tohru Honda. A small sigh surpassed her parted lips, as she turned over, shielding herself from the irritating rays. She remained like that a moment longer, before the realization that it was time to get up popped into her naïve head.

Quickly, she sat up, stripped and changed into her school uniform. Smoothing down the short, navy blue skirt, the petite girl quickly carried on downstairs. Like every morning, Tohru was the first to wake. After all, who else made Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure breakfast every morning?

Humming a gentle tune under her breath, her delicate figures began to fumble with the small string to tie the pink apron around her torso.  
"Darnit..if only the strings weren't so-.." A sudden flicker of orange hair cut her off, before a small yelp slipped passed her lips.

"K-Kyo-kun I-I didn't see you.." She exclaimed, slightly startled.

"Yeah? I figured by the mouse squeak you just made there." He smirked, lightly bonking her on the head as he did so.  
"What are you doing up so early?" Tohru asked then, suddenly confused by his appearance.

"I went on a morning jog. You already making breakfast?" He questioned, arching a brow.  
Giving a curt nod, she looked away, her cheeks flushing.  
"Yes, but..ah..I can't get this new apron Shigure bought me to stay on…" She murmured quietly, her hands slightly fidgeting with the strings.

Brow arched, Kyo's ruby-colored eyes slowly traveled down to the short strings. Shaking his head, a small smile curved his lips.

"Oh. Here, let me help." He said quickly.  
Before Tohru could protest, he leaned over his hands coming around her waist, while he took the strings into his hand, his own body leaning instinctively forward, Kyo's head lowering down to Tohru's as he did so.  
She had never really been so close to Kyo as she was now. Her stomach churned as she stayed still, hesitant to move at all.  
Chocolate brown orbs fluttered closed, soaking in the awkward embrace. No, they were touching body-to-body, but it was so very close.

_Stay like this…_Tohru thought silently to herself.

"What are you doing to Honda-san?" Came a velvety soft voice.  
Flinching from the surprise, Kyo stumbled forward into Tohru, before a very familiar Poof! Was heard.  
"Damn fucking rat, I was helping her out." Hissed a small, orange cat.  
"Ah! Kyo-Kun! Yuki-kun! Ah..um..he really was just h-helping me out.." She explained over toward Yuki.  
Yuki gave a polite smile, before glaring down at Kyo.  
"Don't get to close Honda-san, the moron's germs are contagious.." He spat.  
"Shut up ya damn rat!" Kyo growled. Picking up his shirt in his mouth, Kyo trotted up toward the stairs to go shower and change.

"Need some help? I woke up early, so.." Yuki trailed off, his slate grey eyes studying Tohru's expression.  
"Yes, thank you. Could you stir the pancake batter? It won't take long..but you don't have.." Yuki silenced her with a quick smile.  
"You do so much Honda-san. It's the very least I can do."  
With that said, the two went to work.

Ten minuets later, breakfast was served to a very irritated Kyo, and a very flustered Tohru. Once breakfast was finished, the trio got up and began there daily trip toward School.  
"Ah! Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun! I heard were getting a new student, isn't that wonderful!?" Tohru exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah..whatever.." Kyo grumbled, while Yuki smiled in response.

All-the-while, a pair of blue eyes carefully studied the figure of three people walking toward school. A light smirk danced on his lips, as he licked them carefully, flicking a strand of brown hair from his eyes as he did so.  
"Well, well, well…isn't she cute.." He purred, a tan hand coming to rest inside his pocket.  
"And she will be mine."


	2. The new guy

Chapter Two;

Let the showdown begin.

"All right class, as you know we have a new student transferring here today. He's an exchange student from America, so I don't want you all giving him a hard time, got it?" Sensei abruptly dropped the small slip of paper clutched in her hands, before opening the class room door.  
Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had luckily made it to class in time to not get a tardy, and currently awaited the new boy's arrival.

Blue eyes ducked shyly at the ground, as a male around Kyo's or Haru's height and build, slowly walked in. He moved with the gentle grace of a serpent, peaceful..yet holding a sort of poison in its stance. Running his finger's through locks of deep, brown hair, the male slowly raised his eyes, skimming them over the class before resting on Tohru.  
"Hello, I'm Kolden Johnson." He introduced, looking a bit awkward as he spoke. I mean, how else were you supposed to introduce yourself?

A few girls gave blushing giggles, and Tohru merely gave a large smile to welcome the boy into the classroom.  
"Pick a seat, Kolden." Sensei ordered with a yawn, before resorting back to the front of the classroom.  
Kolden stood there a moment longer, pondering whether which few, empty seats to choose from. Finally spotting one behind Tohru, he smirked before settling into the desk.

"Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! Very pleased to meet you! If you ever need help finding your way around here, I'm sure me or my friends will be very glad to assist you." Tohru exclaimed, turning around to face him. A naïve smile planted on her lips, as Kolden blinked back, mostly in surprise. He had figured the girl to be shy, but here she was introducing himself before he could.

A small smile curved on the edge of his lips, as he leaned forward, his own blue eyes locked on her brown ones as he spoke.  
"I would like that very much, Miss Tohru." He said, his voice coming out clear, and gentle.

Heat rushed to Tohru's cheeks, as she quickly nodded.  
"Ah..um..these are my friends! Uo-chan, Saki-chan, Kyo-kun, and Yuki-kun!" Tohru announced, averting her eyes from his cool stare as she introduced her friends.  
Slowly, Kolden tore his gaze to peer at the people she had announced.

He quickly noted that one seemed to be a Yankee thug, the other female some gothic girl, and the last two guys.  
_Ah, so that's who she was walking with.._Kolden though, immediately taking an interest in the two. After all, who couldn't remember a guy with orange hair and another guy who looked more like a princess?

"Very pleased to meet you all." He nodded, a rather bored tone protruding from his lips.  
Turning back to Tohru, he leaned back in his chair, before giving another small smile to himself as class begun.

A few hours later, the lunch bell sounded as people began to rise from there desk, whispering and chatting to one another as the parted outside to enjoy their lunch. Meanwhile, Kolden stood up, an uncertain expression on his face, as he glanced around.  
"Ah! There you are! P-Please come eat lunch with us!" Tohru announced as Kolden walked outside.  
Giving a small smile, he nodded, following behind the perky girl.

A sudden gust of wind blew then, Tohru's own skirt lifting up a bit in the back, allowing Kolden to catch a glimpse of the pale pink panties she wore underneath it. Smirking to himself as Tohru's hands shot down to pull at her skirt, she quickly turned to face him, her cheeks blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
"I-I'm so sorry, the wind…and it…blew…ahh..err.." She stammered, looking faintly sick.

Coming over in front of her, Kolden lightly cocked his head to the side.  
"That color looks cute on you. Don't worry about it." He teased happily. "Besides if you blush anymore, you might just blend in with a barrel of tomatoes." He said playfully.  
Nodding slowly, a small smile graced Tohru's lips as she turned toward the others.

All the while a pair of ruby eyes watching intensely on Kolden, before narrowing into an icy glare.

"You don't have to make your jealously so noticeable." Hanajima's voice rang out.  
"What!? Shut up, I'm not jealous over some pretty boy. Sheesh..." Kyo grumbled, looking away.

"That's not what the waves are telling me. But, if you insist..." Hanajima murmured, a knowing smile faintly tinting her mouth.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kyo looked away, his fist clenched.  
If this guy was after /his/ Tohru, he better be ready for a battle.


	3. Night Visit

Chapter 3;

The day went pretty smoothly after the more embarrassing situation Tohru had gone through. She did just meet the guy and now that had to happen? Just the though flustered her cheeks even more so then they were already.

"..coming?"

Snapping out of the dazed expression, Tohru slowly blinked up staring at a familiar orange-headed male.

"Ah..what?" She asked slowly, rubbing the side of her hair tentively as she did so.  
"I said are you coming? School let out about five minuets ago, and rat boy has his presidential duties to tend to." Kyo explained slowly before arching a brow.  
Carefully, he leaned forward, one hand coming to rest palm-faced on Tohru's desk as he peered at her.  
"You okay?" He questioned slowly.

Shooting up from her seat –and nearly knocking Kyo over- Tohru quickly nodded, her fist clentched in a determined manner.  
"Y-Yes! Roger that! I'm perfectly fine! Nope, everything is peachy!" She explained quickly, slightly out of breath.

Cracking a slow grin, Kyo shyly shook his head.  
"Peachy? Yeah okay. Well, lets get-.." The sudden interruption of Kolden stopped his words in mid-sentence.

"Oh! Tohru, glad I could catch you before you left. I know its all of a sudden, and since it's the weekend you might not want too..but would you like to be my partner for the project we were all assigned today? And maybe this weekend we could get a jump start on it..?" Kolden asked slowly, his blue eyes ducking away from her own.

Nodding happily in the dazed manner Tohru often carried on her own face, she quickly agreed.  
"Yes! That's sounds good! Um..here, let me right down my number so we can stay in touch. I'll be right back!" She exclaimed happily, before turning toward the teacher's desk to grab a slip of paper and pen.

Kyo eyes narrowed ever-so slightly, sending a cold death glare over to Kolden, who merely answered it with a smirk.  
"If she's yours please say so now, I would hate to come between you both.." Kolden whispered in a mockingly sweet tone, his own body coming forward enough just so Kyo could hear.  
Stepping back from the male, Kyo merely crossed his arms over his chest as Tohru bounced back over toward them both. Handing a small slip of paper toward Kolden, she turned back to Kyo.  
"Okay, ready!" She said.

Nodding, Kyo lightly nudged Tohru in front of himself as they began to walk.  
"Ah! Goodbye Kolden-Kun! I'll see you…um..soon?" She questioned, before Kyo gave another light push to whisk her out of the classroom.

Kolden merely laughed lightly to himself, his body leaning against Tohru's own desk, a familiar green wallet clutched in his hand.

"Oh yes, I'll be seeing you very…soon." He murmured, dead blue eyes scanning over a picture of a dead Kyoko.

"Sheesh, why'd you have to go and agree to be his partner like that?" Kyo demanded as the two began there way home.  
"W-What? Should I not have?" Tohru replied, glancing over at the cat.

Giving a small shrug, Kyo turned away his eyes glancing up toward the sky.  
"No..I just uh, think you should have gotten to know him better, you know?" Kyo added.

"Ah! You're right! What if he…b-but he seemed so polite and..!" Kyo merely silenced her with a look before shaking his head.  
"Forget it. He seemed okay. I somehow got paired up with Hanajima.." Kyo muttered, slightly shivering at the thought.

As the two reached the house, rain began to pour down, causing a pissy Kyo to get even more pissy. Grumbling curses under his breath, he stormed upstairs.  
"I don't need dinner! I'll just eat a power bar.." He grumbled quickly toward Tohru before slamming his bedroom door.  
Raising a pale finger to her lip, she looked away.  
"Oh…okay then." Tohru muttered quietly before cooking for the others.

Nighttime slowly began to approach, and soon enough Tohru had cooked, cleaned, done her homework and then gone to bed. Curling up under the covers, the optimistic girl drifted off into sleep.  
Meanwhile, Kyo blinked up at the darkened ceiling, a groan emitting from under his lips. Sitting up, he lightly scratched his bare chest before walking out into the hallway, only dressed in a pair of black pajama pants.

Knocking lightly on Tohru's door, he waited a moment, before cracking it open.

"Tohru?" He called softly, before stepping inside.

His eyes slowly fell on the sleeping figure, his body instinctively moving toward her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey? Tohru?" He called, lightly nudging her.  
She gave a small sigh in response, but didn't wake up. Like always, Tohru could sleep through a tornado.  
Kyo's pulse slowly began to quicken, his eyes tracing over the small curse of her body, the bit of cleavage showing from her night gown, her smooth arms..  
Shaking his head, Kyo looked away. God, he was perverted.

But..then again.  
Leaning forward, he could inhale the sweet scent of vanilla emitting from her body, his own hand coming to lightly trace her arm.  
"Choose me, Tohru.." He breathed over her lips, only inches from kissing those intoxicating lips..  
Shooting back up, Kyo shook his head. If he was already getting turned on by this, then he needed to stop himself now. Temptation roamed through his body to touch her everywhere, kiss her sweet lips, let him-..  
Shaking his head, he quickly sat up.  
"God damn pervert.." He hissed, his hands running through his messy hair. Turning to take one final look at the beautiful girl, he turned before leaving her room, and shutting the door.


End file.
